Smile
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Se aseguró de volver a llamarle por su nombre. Demasiados días había parecido olvidarlo cuando yacía febril en medio de cualquier parte. Demasiados días en los que la joven se preguntaba si llegaría a recuperar del todo la salud y la cordura. Si ambos llegarían a recuperarla.


**Antes de nada: si no te has leído el capítulo de Theon de "Vientos del Invierno" que hay ya por Internet, hay posibilidad de que te haga un par de spoilers.**

**Supongamos que por milagro divino Stannis accediese a enviar a Theon con la falsa Arya hacia el Muro. Ya, sé que nuestro Baratheon no lo hará en la historia de Martin, pero bueno, soñar es gratis. Y en mi caso escribir también. **

**Theon, Jeyne, Stannis, los Bolton y en general Poniente y sus habitantes no me pertenecen. Tampoco los Braavosis y compañía. Todo ellos pertenece a G.R.R. Martin.**

**Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y éste fic se llama:**

**SMILE**

Alguien lloraba.

Lo oía a través de los hilos sueltos del sueño que se desvanece, no muy segura de si el sonido se entretejía entre ellos o pertenecía a la realidad.

Se convenció de que no era un resto de su pesadilla cuando se incorporó, comprobando que provenía de la persona que dormía junto a ella en el frío suelo.

Encogido sobre sí mismo parecía aún más delgado de lo que ya estaba. Las manos melladas se alzaban para cubrirse la cabeza, como defendiéndose de un enemigo que, claramente, sólo estaba en su sueño.

−Por favor… −decía una y otra vez, en un susurro apenas audible −. Por favor, no…

Temblaba como una hoja bajo la manta. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le movió suavemente:

−Theon…

−S-soy Hediondo… −repetía −. ¡Hediondo! R-rima con sabihondo…

−¡Theon! −volvió a llamarle, sin alzar demasiado la voz.

El hombre abrió los ojos y volvió hacia ella la cara llena de lágrimas. No pareció reconocerla.

−Estabas soñando. Tranquilo, Theon.

Se aseguró de volver a llamarle por su nombre. Demasiados días había parecido olvidarlo cuando yacía febril en medio de cualquier parte. Demasiados días en los que la joven se preguntaba si llegaría a recuperar del todo la salud y la cordura.

Si ambos llegarían a recuperarla.

−¿J-Jeyne?

Le ayudó a incorporarse. El pelo blanco se le pegaba a la frente, cubierta de sudor. Volvía a crecerle en las zonas donde había sido brutalmente arrancado, algo ralo tal vez.

Sin embargo los dientes ya no le crecerían. Ni los dedos. Ni el trozo de pie.

Las heridas que Ramsay Bolton había procurado que permaneciesen abiertas e infectadas estaban sanando lentamente, provocándole sin embargo violentos accesos de fiebre. Ella hacía días que ya no tenía moratones en su rostro aniñado, tan marcado ahora por las ojeras y el frío.

−Sí, soy yo. Tranquilo, Theon −volvió a repetir. Tampoco sabía qué podía decirle que calmase los ecos de la pesadilla. Solamente recordarle dónde estaba y que se llamaba Theon, no Hediondo −. Vamos camino del Muro, ¿Recuerdas?…

La mueca de terror que tenía en la cara se fue suavizando hasta que sólo pudo verse un brillo apagado en sus ojos.

El miedo nunca se iba del todo.

Theon se incorporó, aún temblando, y apoyó la frente en las rodillas, respirando hondo, intentando calmarse.

−¿_Él_ otra vez?

Asintió. Le pesaban los párpados, pero los mantenía abiertos como podía. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos volvería a ver aquella mueca de desquiciado, aquellas manos manchadas de sangre, aquel blasón con un hombre torturado, aquellas pieles humanas…

Un crujido sonó junto a la puerta de la desvencijada cabaña que habían encontrado en el bosque. Sólo había sido una rama al troncharse bajo el peso de la nieve, pero al joven le recordó el chasquido de la llave en la cerradura de su jaula de Fuerte terror.

Jeyne advirtió cómo se le crispaban los dedos que aún tenía. Le tomó de la mano con cuidado y acarició el dorso, como hacía cada vez que un ruido mínimamente familiar le devolvía al infierno de las mazmorras de Bolton.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Seguía con los ojos abiertos.

−¿Quieres dormir un poco más? −ofreció ella con voz insegura. Hacía días que había dejado de hablarle como a un señor. Él no se lo permitía.

Theon la miró. Estaba seria. Alzó un dedo y lo colocó en la comisura de los labios de la muchacha.

−Sonríe, Jeyne. Nadie te hará nada si lo haces.

Ella obedeció. Llevaba días repitiéndole lo mismo cada vez que la veía preocupada por él, asustada de la oscuridad o sobresaltada por los sonidos nocturnos.

Sonríe, sonríe…

Un recordatorio más de que no era la señora esposa del heredero de Invernalia. Aunque ese nombre fuese su salvoconducto, ella no era Arya Stark.

"Por eso él me lo pide tanto" pensaba.

Theon no le había dicho que verla sonreír le hacía sentirse un poco más útil, más humano.

"Theon el Humano" pensó con sorna, mirando su propio y desagradable reflejo en el cristal de la ventana de la cabaña abandonada en la que se refugiaban.

"¿Quién soy?" se preguntó, como tantas y tantas veces.

Nunca había sido un Stark, eso lo sabía. Por muy bien que Eddard lo hubiese tratado, él nunca había sido más que un rehén.

No era un Grejoy. Ya no. No creía pertenecer a una casa que no había mostrado interés alguno en recuperar a uno de sus miembros. Ya no era el hijo del kraken.

No era un Bolton. No había necesidad de explicarse a sí mismo el por qué.

¿Quién era entonces? ¿Theon Cambiacapas? ¿El Príncipe de Invernalia? ¿Hediondo?

"Soy Theon" se dijo por enésima vez "Solamente Theon."

Y esa era la verdad, el nombre que, aunque no rimase con nada, no podía olvidar. Debía aferrarse a eso porque, ¿cómo puede uno conservar la cordura sin saber quién es?

Ramsay había estado a punto de quitarle su propia identidad, y eso era lo peor que podría haber perdido.

Si Jeyne no estuviese ahí cada mañana para recordárselo…

Jeyne no le había dicho que llamarle por su verdadero nombre hacía más fácil que ella pudiese pronunciar el suyo.

Porque a ratos ella tampoco sabía quién era.

Excepto Theon, todos creían que era Arya. Ése era el nombre que le había costado el sufrimiento y la salvación a un tiempo, pero no era el suyo. Y temía que llegase el día en que alguien que de verdad conociese a la pequeña Stark no reconociese en sus ojos marrones los grises de la damita desaparecida.

También veía al Bastardo de Bolton en sus sueños, pero sabía que, cuando se viese acosada por las pesadillas, Theon estaría ahí para despertarla, recordarle que, aunque nadie más lo supiese, se llamaba Jeyne y no Arya. Le diría que estaban a salvo y que Ramsay no volvería a hacerle daño.

"Sonríe, Jeyne".

Era casi como un ritual. Al final de casi todas las frases cada uno decía el nombre del otro, como si fuese un poderoso conjuro, una palabra sagrada, algo tan importante como el propio mensaje que se transmitía.

Jeyne.

Theon.

Sonríe.

Despierta.

Estás a salvo.

Estamos a salvo.

El silencio dio paso al silbido del viento en el exterior. A Jeyne le recordó el lamento de los fantasmas de Invernalia. A Theon le recordó su propia celda. Y el chillido de las ratas.

Ambos se estremecieron.

La muchacha se dejó deslizar hasta descansar la cabeza en el hombro del joven.

−Tengo frío −murmuró, como para sí misma.

Pese a que había cuidado de él las largas noches en las que parecía que la fiebre se lo llevaba, la pequeña hija del mayordomo seguía siendo una niña.

Theon la rodeó con el brazo y le apretó el hombro con su mano destrozada.

−Será peor, Jeyne −contestó −. Ni las nieves del más frío de los días en Invernalia pueden compararse al viento del verdadero invierno.

Había oído tantas veces el lema de los Stark que no dudaba acerca de la crudeza de la larguísima estación que se les echaba encima.

−Tengo miedo −susurró de nuevo ella −. ¿Y si Jon me reconoce? ¿Y si me delata? ¿Y si te…?

Theon la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Para eso no tenía respuesta. Él también tenía miedo. No de morir, eso ya no le importaba. Tenía miedo de que Jon les entregase de nuevo a Ramsay. Temía despertarse un día y encontrarse de nuevo en las celdas de los Bolton. Temía abrir los ojos y no ver a Jeyne a su lado, o peor aún, verla herida, maltratada y suplicante.

Temía volver a ver aquel cuchillo de desollar cerca de su piel, de los pocos miembros que le quedaban intactos.

Si alguna vez corría peligro de que Bolton lo atrapase, él mismo se quitaría la vida antes de que el Bastardo le obligase a olvidar su nombre… o, como decía él, a recordarlo.

Pero antes…

El joven apoyó la mejilla contra la frente de la muchacha.

Antes tenía que poner a Jeyne a salvo.

Y si tenía que convencer al bastardo de Ned Stark de que Jeyne era Arya lo haría.

El pedazo de cielo que se veía por la ventana ya no era negro. Tenía una ligera tonalidad azulada, señal de que faltaba poco para el amanecer.

−¿Theon?

La joven le miraba, recostada contra él. No comprendía cómo podía encontrar cómodo su cuerpo huesudo y famélico.

−Duerme, Jeyne −le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con su mano mutilada.

Ella obedeció enseguida. Él tardó algo más en recostar la cabeza contra la pared y cerrar los ojos.

El amanecer los sorprendió a ambos profundamente dormidos.


End file.
